prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 687
'' Kath escapes from her minders. Rita receives some shattering news.'' Plot Meg warns Ann that Joan may try to goad her into hitting her in front of witnesses. Ann tells Meg the next two for the reward flat are Brumby and Vicki: she explains it would be a good opportunity for them to make up now that Spider has left. Ann orders Rodney to publicly hand over the new tape recorder to Brumby, but Ann makes sure the women accept that he is being generous. Rodney finds out too late that it was the Department who were reponsible for paying for a replacement tape recorder. Kath tries to sneak out while Matt is on the phone to Terry, and makes a run for it after she is shot in the arm (or pretends to be). Ann announces she will be making tours of the work areas unescorted. Terry goes after Kath with a gun, and he manages to spot her running through the trees. Marty visits Merle in Ingleside, and finds her heavily sedated. Through her rambling, he manges to work out that Kath drugged Spike with a chocolate. Kath is cornered and held at gunpoint: she tells Terry that Merle knows everything and will reveal it if anything happens to her. Marty has brought Merle a comic, which seems to pacify a little. Matt and Terry confer about the threat represented by Merle and decide ring Mr Willis for advice. Despite both doing lots of kitchen duty, Vicki and Brumby are unable to work out what to cook for themselves. Lisa is returned to Wentworth on assault and theft charges: Joan lets Rodney do the induction. Tom Lucas arrives a new teacher for the women: his informal attitudes alarm even Ann and of course Joan takes an instant dislike to him. Lisa tells Ann that she was framed by Rodney, but her charges are unsupported so Ann cannot follow it up. Mr Willis phones back to tell Matt that Merle is certainly no threat to them. Realising she is in danger, Kath turns Matt's gun on Terry and shoots him in panic, then makes Matt hand over her getaway disguise. Tom is introduced to the women and immediately challenges Rita to a bench press contest. Joan calls in her favour with Rodney and demands his help to fix the women who stopped her getting a job. As Alice feared, Rita is too weak to continue with the bench presses. Spike apologises to Lisa for getting her into trouble, though Lisa doesn't bear her any grudges. Kath poses as Meg (not in that wig , which might just pass as Joyce) and gains access to Merle at Ingleside. Merle rejects Kath and her shouting draws the attention of the hospital staff who catch Kath. Dr Lunn tells Ann that Rita has non-Hodgkins lymphoma, a form of cancer. Notes The attempts to disguise Terrie Waddell's pregnancy are pretty pointless at this late stage. Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Rita ~ Glenda Linscott Alice ~ Lois Collinder Kath ~ Kate Hood Merle ~ Rosanne Hull-Brown Rodney ~ Philip Hyde Marty ~ Michael Winchester Lisa ~ Terrie Waddell Spike ~ Victoria Rowland Brumby ~ Sheryl Munks Vicki ~ Rebecca Dines Off. Slattery ~ Dorothy Cutts Tom Lucas ~ John McTernan Terry Denson ~ Robert Ratti Matt Denson ~ Ross Thompson Doctor Lunn ~ Denzil Howson Policewoman ~ Patricia Anthony Orderly ~ Peter Boland UNCREDITED Ingleside Gate Guard , Female Ingleside Worker Next Episode Episode 688 Category:1986 Episodes